


Muse For Hire.

by cutenewt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Artist Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cutesy, Deaf Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Photographer Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Shyness, Slow Burn, Softness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutenewt/pseuds/cutenewt
Summary: Steve is a college student who needs subjects for his final project. His final piece has the theme ‘diversity.’ He’s struggling to find willing volunteers who fit this exact profile... until an adorable artist accepts his plea.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve switches his lenses over, and puts the latter into its case. “I haven’t got all day,” the redhead standing beside him mutters.

“Yeah? Neither have I, wiseass.” He says back, still looking down at the camera. “Right… move a little more into the leaves, please.” Steve holds up his camera and snaps a few photos.

The girl looks away from the lens, trying to make it more natural. “Okay, we should get a shot underneath the flower arch,” Rogers exclaims, already moving towards it.

“I can have these once they’re downloaded, right?” She asks, her red lips curving up into an excited smile.

“Sure, Nat.” He agrees.

She stands underneath the floral arch, the sun beaming down from the glass roof above them and making her copper hair shine. Her yellow and white checkered dress balances perfectly with the multicoloured flowers around her and the dark green leaves that surround them both. She’s beautiful, and Natasha damn well knows it.

“Do I look pretty?” Nat jokes, batting her eyelids as she hurries over to take a peek at his camera screen.

“You’ll have to wait and…” Steve trails off, his eyes catching someone else who’s sat a few metres away from them. The guy has slightly curly brunette hair, that’s falling into his eyes. He’s sat against a patch of grass, a sketchbook balanced on his knees. There’s a girl sat next to him, and she keeps putting little daisies in his hair. He’s fucking adorable.

Nat pokes Steve on the head. “Hello?” She waves her hand in front of his eyes, and he looks at her.

“I said it’s a surprise, now c’mon let’s get out of here.” He instructs, taking her by the hand and leading them both towards the exit.

“Wait!” She snaps, tugging away from his grip. “We didn’t get that shot with me sat on the fountain.” Steve groans.

“Do we need it?”

“Yes.” Natasha states firmly, so her friend follows her back into the indoor garden.

They set up by the fountain, and he takes the pictures. Just as Steve is adjusting the settings on his device, he catches a glimpse of the cute guy out of the corner of his eye. He’s walking past with the girl by his side, and their hands are moving fast — they’re communicating with ASL. The brunette is wearing a pair of light blue framed glasses that match his button up shirt. Gosh, he’s so cute.

Steve turns back to Nat, promptly tripping over his own two feet in the process. He would’ve lost his camera and every last ounce of his dignity if Natasha hadn’t yanked him back to his feet seconds before face planting into the fountain.

_What a day._

▪️

Sighing heavily, Steve lets his two best friends continue to laugh at him whilst he drinks up his chocolate shake. “I just lost my footing… I didn’t actually fall into the water,” he grumbles.

“You didn’t ‘just lose your footing’,” Nat mocks with air quotes and all. “You were flustered over that guy with the blue button up,” she smirks.

“Oooh, the story just got better!” Clint — Natasha’s boyfriend — grins.

Steve feels his cheeks starting to heat up already. “Was not,” he snaps.

“Speaking of flustered… do you have the photos yet?” Barton asks, putting an arm around his girlfriend.

Rogers rolls his eyes and sighs. “I emailed them before I left my room, yes.”

An excited grin forms over the other guy’s face as he snatches his phone off the table. “Oh my god, you’re so hot.” He mumbles, staring at the screen whilst trying to navigate a fry into his mouth.

“You flatter me,” Nat raises an eyebrow, then steals the fry before Clint can successfully enjoy it for himself.

She looks at the phone, and smiles. “I love them, Steve. Thank you!”

“You’re welcome… I’m still not sure what or who else to photograph for my final project though.” He sighs heavily, propping up his chin with one hand.

Clint locks his phone and pecks Nat on the cheek. “Why don’t you make, like, a flyer?”

“I guess I could…” Steve says, acting deep in thought. He takes another drink from his shake. “I’ll make one tomorrow,” he decides.

The trio finish off their dinners and then bid one another goodnight. Steve heads back to his room and gets to bed early, since he has a class tomorrow before noon.

▪️


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning Steve takes a look out of his window and groans at the weather outside. He grabs some of his allergy pills from his bedside table and downs them with the remaining amount of water in his glass. After showering he gets dressed in a plain white tee and his washed out jeans, paired with his extremely worn out Converse sneakers. The blonde puts on his sunglasses, grabs his satchel and heads out of the door.

 

It’s only nine and yet the temperature outside feels ridiculously warm. He only has the one class to attend today, so afterwards he’ll most likely head to the library, since that’s the one place he’s safe from the outdoors and can relax with the air conditioning. The class teacher has the windows open all lesson and despite taking his meds Steve still feels suffocated by the heat. He’s thankful to escape one hour later, and quickly takes his inhaler from his back before making it to the library.

 

Once inside he scans the room for a spare seat… and, his heart bounces a little bit. Sat at one of the tables with an open sketchpad is the exact same guy from the indoor garden yesterday. Steve has never seen his person in his whole year and a half in college, yet here he is a second day running. He tears his eyes away, not wanting to seem weird, and seats himself a few tables away. He opens up his tablet and starts thinking about designing a flyer that will be appealing for other students. Steve’s final project theme is diversity… and, he’s hitting many walls with finding actual subjects to photograph. He was only photographing Nat yesterday because she wanted photos for her modelling portfolio. Like, sure the girl is Russian, but that’s not exactly the kind of thing he’s looking for.

 

He begins typing out a message to go on the flyer, when a thought pops into his mind. The brunette guy was communicating in sign language… God, Steve would love to photograph him — in a totally non-creepy way, of course. He sneaks a glance back over to where he’s still sketching, and squints to see if he can spot any visual of a hearing aid. But, he can’t quite make anything out. All Steve knows is that he’s very endearing to watch… he has an array of pencils scattered over the table, and his glasses are almost falling down from his nose, but he seems too deep in concentration to notice. He’s wearing a striped tee today, and his jeans are rolled up adorably at the ankle.  _ Stop staring, Steve. _

 

Rogers quickly shakes his head and turns back to his own work. He finishes typing up the message;  **_‘I’m a photography student looking for subjects to photograph for my final project. The theme is ‘diversity,’ so if you think you fit this topic please email me!_ ** **_StevenRogers94@gmail.com_ ** **_.’_ ** He shrugs after reading it through, and adds a bit of colour with his tablet pencil. Once it looks somewhat presentable he sends some copies to the printer. It’s past lunchtime now, and Steve feels his hunger growing. He grabs the copies of the flyer and heads back to his table to collect up his things. Upon leaving he tacks one to the library notice board, and goes on his way.

 

.Back in his room and enjoying some pasta salad, Steve is surprised to see his laptop light up with an email notification. He grins and opens it right away… just junk mail. He sighs, and shuts the screen. After finishing off his lunch he closes his curtains and lies down on his bed. This project was going to be his best yet, but it all seems like he may have to change the theme last minute. Steve starts to slowly drift off, his eyes unable to stay open any longer.

 

The next thing he knows is that somebody is banging on his door and the room is much darker than when he’d first settled his head upon his pillow. Steve groans loudly, and sits up. “Steven, open this door or I’ll kick it! Don’t underestimate me,” he hears Nat shout.

 

Quickly running to the door he pulls it open, and squints from the light that shines in. “Good, you’re alive.” She smiles.

 

“I was napping,” he rubs his eyes. “Whaddaya want?”

 

“Alright, Mr. Brooklyn.” Nat chuckles. “It’s Friday, so Clint wants to know if you’re coming out.”

 

“Only Clint?”

 

“Well, I wanna know too… but, it was his idea.” She looks unamused.

 

Steve shakes his head. “Nah, I’m good.”

 

“What’s not to love about seeing Barton hit on a tree after five vodkas?” The redhead pouts sadly, then cracks up. “God, I’m dating a fuckin’ idiot,” she then mutters under her breath.

 

“Yes, yes you are.” Steve agrees. “Send me updates.”

 

“You sure you’re not coming?”

 

“Positive, sorry. My allergies are acting up and I’d probably ruin your good time… go have fun,” he smiles wearily.

 

Natasha folds her arms over her chest. “I’m respecting your wishes, but you would so  _ not _ ruin our fun.” She tells him, and then ruffles his hair. “We’ll go for coffee tomorrow and you can make fun of our hangovers.”

 

“Can’t wait,” he grins.

 

▪️

 

Thankfully for Steve, Saturday is much more overcast and the pollen count is a lot lower. His headache from the night before seems to be gone now, so when he starts walking to the on campus cafe he can actually smile along his way. He’s the first one to arrive, to he orders his own drink and two for his friends. The blonde takes a seat at their usual table, and waits. They end up arriving when he’s just about finished his hot chocolate, and the pair of them slump down onto their seats.

 

“You look worse for wear,” Steve comments, noting that they’re still wearing their sunglasses.

 

Nat flips him off.

 

“She beat me in a shots competition,” Clint whines, and takes a long drink from his coffee. “I love caffeine.” He sighs.

 

“I always beat you,” Natasha mumbles, before pushing her sunglasses up onto the top of her head. To be honest, she doesn’t look as bad as she could do. But, then again it’s Natasha — she never looks bad.

 

Steve chuckles softly. “I put up some flyers,” he tells them.

 

“And?” Clint asks, leaning back in his chair.

 

“Nothin’ yet,” Rogers slumps his shoulders.

 

“Someone’ll come through,” Nat reassures him.

 

The couple finish their drinks, and they all chat idly for a few more minutes. “Right, I gotta go.” Barton stretches, and then slowly gets to his feet.

 

“Where?” His girlfriend looks confused, and stays sitting down.

 

“Back to bed,” the guy groans, holding his head at the sound of a car horn that echoes out from nearby.

 

Steve smirks. “Have fun, guys.”

 

“I’m too hurt to even turn that into an innuendo,” Clint says with genuine sadness, helping Natasha to her feet by taking her hand.

 

She laughs, and pulls her sunglasses back over her eyes. “Let us know when you get some people to photograph!” Nat tells Steve, and he nods.

 

They exit the cafe and leave Rogers sat alone. He brushes some hair out of his eyes and takes his phone from his pocket. There’s no harm in checking his emails again… and, to his bewilderment he has a new message. It’s titled ‘I saw your flyer.’ Steve feels himself getting his hopes up, and sucks in a breath before opening it. **_‘Hi, my name is James and I read your flyer… I think I may be of help? Is there anything I need to do?’_ ** Whoever this guy is, he seems very polite. Steve smiles at this observation, and then types out a reply.

 

**_‘Hi, James… I’m Steve. Thanks for contacting me! All you need to do is meet with me so we can discuss a shoot day and where it’ll be. Let me know where you wanna talk?’_ ** He presses send and then pockets his phone again. Steve heads back outside, deciding to retire back to his room and think about where he’ll photograph this person. He wonders who it could be… hopefully someone willing to actually help, and not someone pulling a prank on him. As he climbs the steps to the building where his room is situated, Steve decides to check his phone. He smiles when he sees that James has already replied.

 

**_‘Hey, Steve… You’re welcome. Would meeting in your room be alright? Somewhere quiet. I am available this weekend.’_ ** Rogers almost walks into the door upon forgetting he has to buzz himself in, whilst still staring at his screen. He snaps himself out of his daze and types in the building code, then hurries inside. He has to tidy up a little if this James guy is going to be coming over. After making the room slightly more presentable, Steve lets the person know where to find him… and, then he waits.

 

There’s a tiny knock at the door half an hour later. Rogers feels strangely nervous, as he stands up from his bed. He peeks through the peephole just to ensure it isn’t Brock trying to embarrass him with his friends… and, Steve almost yells out loud. It’s the cute guy from the indoor garden and the library. He feels his breath catch in his throat as his hand grips the door handle. Obviously, he’s still going to let the guy come in. Steve hopes he isn’t blushing too much when he opens the door, and tries to smile in a somewhat friendly way.

 

“Hi,” Steve says first.

 

The brunette looks up. He has stunning blue eyes behind those glasses. “Hi, I’m James.” His voice is extremely quiet, but it’s so soft and endearing.

 

“Come in!” Steve remembers that he saw him using ASL, so he makes sure that he can see his lips when he talks this time.

 

James walks inside, and the blonde shuts the door behind them. Today the guy is wearing an equally as adorable outfit to the last times Steve has seen him — a dark blue, short sleeved button up with little clouds printed over it, and a pair of grey skinny jeans. His shoes are like brogues, but they seem to be from the popular brand of Dr Martens. He looks… perfect enough to photograph right then and there.

 

“So, um… you’re looking for diverse subjects?” The boy asks, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

 

“Yeah!” Steve clears his throat. “Um, sit down if you want.” He gestures towards the chair that’s tucked under his working desk.

 

James takes a seat. He turns so he can see Steve, and looks up at him with his ocean coloured eyes. “Well, I’m not sure if I’m your guy… but, uh, does having a hearing impairment help in anyway?” He asks, tilting his head slightly.

 

“It would… I saw you, uh, in the indoor garden. You know ASL?” Steve asks.

 

The other guy nods. “When I was a kid I developed an infection, and I lost most of my hearing. I still have fifty percent in the right, but only twenty two in the left.” He explains matter of factly to Steve. “They’re almost invisible though — my sister helped fundraiser for me to get inner ear hearing aids.”

 

“She sounds like a great sister,” Steve smiles. “But, this is good. My project is all about different kinds of people, y’know? I mean, you’re proof that you never know what someone is going through.”

 

James nods. “So, uh, do I have to do anything?”

 

“No… we could do a test shoot, if you wanna?” Steve suggests. “I’d take some photos of you, and you can tell me if you like them.” He says out loud, but signs as many words as he can.

 

The brunette’s face lights up in the most precious way. “You know ASL?” He asks, signing along with each word.

 

“I know a little,” Steve tells him. “My friend, Clint, has a little sister who was born deaf. He teaches me sometimes, ‘cause it helps for when I babysit.”

 

The guy smiles. “Can we do a test shoot here?” He asks, poking up his glasses again.

 

“Sure!” Steve exclaims.

 

He reaches across to his bedside table and up onto his camera shelf where he’d left his equipment. The small lens is still attached from his shoot with Nat, so he lifts it down and switches it on, removing the cover from the front of it. “What’s your favourite — Sorry,” Steve removes the camera from blocking his mouth. “Do you have a favourite sign?” He asks.

 

James shrugs. “When me and my sister were kids, I chose a sign name for her.” He holds up his two index fingers and Steve gets ready with his camera. As if James couldn’t get anymore adorable, he then brings the index fingers to the sides of his mouth and does a cute little smile, whilst moving the two fingers upwards to his cheeks. “She was always smiling, and always cheering me up… so, yeah.” He laughs softly.

 

The blonde haired boy holding the camera smiles wide. He takes a quick look at the photo he’s just taken, and feels an entire farm of butterflies suddenly taking flight in the pit of his stomach… he’d captured the exact moment James did his adorable shy laugh mid-sign about his sister. And, his eyes against the dull white of Steve’s wall.  _ God. _

 

“How’s it look?” He asks.

 

Steve looks up. “If you wanna sign when you talk, you can do it. I might not understand it all, but if it makes you feel comfortable… oh, and it looks great.”

 

The guy sends him a shy smile. “Thank you,” he says it out loud but signs it too.

 

“Now, that I did understand,” Steve chuckles. “Alright… So, how would next Saturday be for a first proper shoot? You can wear what you want… it’ll probably be somewhere nearby too, so don’t worry about that.”

 

“Sounds good,”

 

“Awesome! I’ll email you the details,” Steve beams, standing up to show him out — not like it isn’t exactly self explanatory, but still.

 

The blonde opens the door and lets the guy out. “Thanks for showin’ up,” he says.

 

“See you next week,” the guy replies, looking down at his shoes with that same timid smile, before he turns and starts walking away.

 

As soon as Steve has shut his door, he sends a text to his group chat with Nat and Clint about what has just happened;

 

**_Steve: Someone showed up!! Not just any someone either… gueSS_ **

 

**_Nat: omfg, was it the cute guy you fell for? Ha, get it… FELL for._ **

 

**_Clint: you think he’s cute????????_ **

 

**_Nat: ohmygod shutup_ **

 

**_Nat: So, was it?_ **

 

**_Steve: yes. And, I didn’t fall for him. But, ohfuck he’s cute :(((_ **

 

**_Clint: you’re whipped already_ **

 

**_Nat: what did he say?_ **

 

**_Clint: “Oh Stevie I love you and you’re pretty blonde hair… kiss me!”_ **

 

**_Steve: fuck off, Barton_ **

 

**_Steve: he told me about his hearing impairment and stuff, I took a photo of him for a practice run_ **

 

**_Nat: uhhhhh show us ??_ **

 

**_Steve: meet me at the diner and we’ll discuss over pizza !_ **

 

**_Nat: this is why I love you_ **

 

**_Nat: sorry, Clint x_ **

 

**_▪️_ **


	3. Chapter 3

Steve takes a mouthful of his pizza, and slides his phone across the table. He’d downloaded the photo from his camera before leaving to come and eat. Natasha snatches the device before her boyfriend can even process what's going on. “Oh, he’s a sweetheart!” She observes.

 

“I’ll judge that for myself…” Clint trails off, realising what he’d said. “Well, as a straight guy I guess he’s pretty cute.”

 

Rogers and Nat both roll their eyes. She hands Steve back his phone, and takes a bite out of her own pizza slice. “Definitely a cutie. You’d be an adorable couple,” she smirks, knowing that it’s making Steve blush even worse.

 

“Shut up, Nat.” He whines, hiding his face in his hands. “I’ve only just met the guy!”

 

“I could seduce him in ASL for you… it’d cost you though,” Clint says, a mouthful full of fries.

 

Steve raises one eyebrow. “Yeah,  _ super _ seductive.”

 

Barton holds up his middle finger and swallows his food. “You need to keep us updated on your growing relationship though. We expect a daily update each day.”

 

His girlfriend almost face palms at what he says, but instead just takes another bite of her pizza so she doesn’t have to comment. Steve just laughs. “Sure, but I doubt anything will happen — what if he’s straight?”

 

“Then… you’ll live life forever as our third wheel.”

 

“Clint!” Nat smacks him on the back of the head.

 

He almost chokes on his fry. “I was kidding!” The guy protests, rubbing his injury.

 

“It’s okay, Nat,” Steve smiles. “But, feel free to hit him again.” Clint flinches and the other pair laugh.

 

“You’re both mean to me,” Barton huffs.

 

“Yeah, and rightfully so,” Nat points out.

 

They finish off their food and drinks, and Barton pays for tonight. They usually just take it in turns without worrying, but tonight Natasha suggests that it’s definitely his turn. Both Nat and Clint hold hands as they each walk to their buildings. Steve bids them goodbye when he arrives at his, and hops up each step with a smile. He’s thankful for his friends, despite how much they tease him.

 

▪️

 

Steve would be lying if he said he had if been excited about the weekend shoot every day up until the Saturday morning. I mean, he gets to take photos of the cutest and most breathtaking person he’s laid eyes on. Is that an exaggeration? Maybe so. But, Steve just knows that James is extremely good looking and too adorable for his own damn good.

 

He gets up at his usual time of around nine am, since it’s a Saturday and he never has classes on this day. Once he’s showered he gets dressed into a pale yellow tee and pairs it with some washed out black jeans. Steve has never been overly bothered with fashion, but he just likes to look nice. He slips on his Converse and brushes his still wet hair. Steve even finds himself double checking his appearance in the mirror.he silently curses the sun for making his freckles stand out even more this month.

 

Deciding that he’ll grab something to eat from the cafe on his way, Steve takes some allergy pills along with his vitamins and then brushes his teeth. He sends a text to his group chat, so that they know he’s on his way to meet James. They agreed on meeting at half past ten, and it’s coming up to ten past already. Steve knows he’s early when he arrives to the shaded area of one of the campus’ little walkways. He shelters in the shade, scouting out different places to capture James in. He decides that maybe the rose garden beside them might be nice.

 

Time passes by, and pretty soon it’s been ten minutes past their arranged meeting time. Rogers wonders if maybe the guy has forgotten, but he doesn’t move from sitting underneath the tree. Eventually, he sees someone jogging towards him and relaxes that it is indeed James arriving.

  
  


“I was beginning to think you weren’t… coming… are you okay?” Steve squints through the sunlight as James sits down opposite him, his head hung low.

 

The guy just shrugs.

 

“Do you, uh, do you wanna talk about it?”

 

James looks up briefly, and Steve can tell he’s been crying. “It’s stupid,” the brunette mumbles.

 

“Try me,” Rogers smiles comfortingly, hoping to help in some way.

 

Sighing, James inhales a shaky breath. “I was sketching in the library, so I was concentrating. Obviously I don’t hear great anyway, but when I’m drawing I zone out. I had no idea some guy was trying to talk to me, and when I looked up he looked real pissed off and was talking too fast for me to catch up. I, uh… I tried to apologise, but he just walked away and when I looked around people were staring and some of them laughed.” He says quietly, and a few of his tears spill onto the grass.

 

Steve feels his heart break a little bit. “That’s not stupid… he sounds rude,” he replies. “If it makes you feel any better, one time I was watching a nature documentary and these hedgehogs had baby hedgehogs and I cried — in my defence it  _ was _ two am and I had the flu though,” he grins.

 

James actually laughs. “Thanks,” he mumbles. “So, do you wanna shoot photos?” He asks, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes.

 

“We can do them another time. I still have two months to get all of this put together properly.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Steve nods. “I can walk you back to your dorm, if you want… maybe you could take a nap? If I’m ever anxious, that kinda helps,” he offers.

 

The guy looks a little happier. “Okay.” He agrees.

 

They both get up and start walking. “So,” Rogers begins, pulling his sunglasses out of his pocket. “How come I haven’t ever seen you around here before?”

 

“I only enrolled at the beginning of this month — I’d been putting it off for a couple years, y’know? But,uh, my sister told me to go for it. Said I wouldn’t fail,” James explains, picking at his fingernails.

 

“I bet your art is great,” the blonde says kindly, not wanting him to feel so sad.

 

James smiles. “Thanks… so, anyway, before this I just lived in the city with Becca. Guess I’m missing her, because it’s weird doing stuff alone.” He looks down again.

 

They stop outside of a building, so Steve assumes this is where he room must be. When James looks up, Rogers speaks again. “I could study with you, uh, if you wanna… so, if someone was trying to get your attention I could let you know. I wouldn’t bother you, but if you ever want someone to be beside you just in case,” he offers.

 

“Really?”

 

Steve nods. “Course, James.”

 

James brings his hand up to his mouth, “thanks,” he says softly.

 

“Wanna rearrange the photos for tomorrow? Same time, same place?” Rogers suggests.

 

The guy nods. “Also, um… you don’t have to call me James. My sister calls me Bucky.”

 

Steve frowns. “Bucky?”

 

“My middle name is Buchanan, and when she was a kid she couldn’t say my full name right. So, I became Bucky instead.”

 

“Seeya tomorrow, Bucky!” Steve chuckles, watching him walk up the steps.

 

The guy waves a tiny wave before entering the building, and then Steve sighs. He hopes that Bucky feels happier sometime soon.

 

▪️


	4. Chapter 4

Steve is sitting back in his own room when his phone buzzes — oops, he’d completely forgotten to update his best friends. He quickly grabs the device to see what they’re saying.

 

**_Nat: did you take the photos??_ **

 

**_Clint: were they nudes lol_ **

 

**_Steve: one day I’m blocking your number for good, Barton_ **

 

**_Nat: ignore him_ **

 

**_Steve: I plan to. And, no I didn’t… Bucky wasn’t feeling great so I walked him back to his room_ **

 

**_Clint: who the hell is Bucky???_ **

 

**_Steve: it’s James’ nickname_ **

 

**_Clint: ooooooh you’re on nickname basis now, are you?? ;)_ **

 

**_Nat: What is bucky short for? Was he okay??_ **

 

**_Steve: his name’s James Buchanan_ **

 

**_Clint: poor kid_ **

 

**_Steve: and, he was just upset. Some dick was being rude to him earlier_ **

 

**_Nat: tell him me and Clint will beat the guy up_ **

 

**_Steve: idk who it was :// but thanks, I’ll be sure to let him know my best friends like hurting others_ **

 

**_Clint: well, when you put it like that we sound scary_ **

 

**_Steve: you are scary_ **

 

**_Nat: do you wanna come to Wilson’s house party next Saturday?? I forgot to ask you yesterday_ **

 

**_Clint: there’s gonna be adult beverages_ **

 

**_Steve: … maybe_ **

 

**_Nat: you could bring Bucky :)))_ **

 

**_Steve: we’ll see. Guy doesn’t seem too much like the partying type_ **

 

**_Clint: you’re a match made in heaven_ **

 

**_Steve: oh, shut up_ **

 

**_▪️_ **

 

The next morning Steve isn’t so quick to arrive at the meeting place this time, since his head hurts like hell and he overslept just slightly. He still gets there first though, and sits down underneath the shade of the tree. He pulls his cap down over his eyes — his hair just won’t go right after his shower this morning. The day can only get better from here… right?

 

He spots Bucky walking towards him, and subtly looks him up and down from behind his sunglasses. The guy is dressed in a pair of washed out blue overalls, with a yellow and white striped tee underneath. The shoes on his feet are those same brogue style pair, and he’s also wearing sunglasses this time. Steve thinks he looks downright stunning. James stops in front of Steve and puts his hands in his pockets. “Hi,” his voice is timid and soft.

 

“Hey,” Rogers stands up. “How’re you doing?”

 

“Better, thanks.” The guy runs his hand through his adorable curls.

 

Steve swallows. “Alright, so I was thinking we start in the rose garden through there.” He points to the hedge that sections it off from the rest of the grassed area.

 

Bucky follows Steve, who’s now pressing buttons on his camera. “Uh, do you wanna stand by the flowers?” He asks, looking down at the screen.

 

He realises his mistake, and looks up. “Can you stand over there, please?” Steve says, pointing to the right place.

 

James nods. “Um, what should I do?” He asks shyly.

 

Steve has always been bad at telling people what to do in photos — Nat usually picks her own poses and that’s fine with him. “Uh, just look natural… I guess? Sorry, I’m not used to photographing people much.”

 

“It’s okay,” Bucky says, then looks off into the distance. “This natural?” He giggles.

 

Steve snaps a few shots and smiles. He gives the guy a thumbs up, and then zooms in a little more to capture the mischievous grin in action. They stay in the little garden for around half an hour, and then Rogers decides he has enough photos for now. “We should probably do the rest in other location,” he tells Bucky.

 

“How did I do?” Bucky walks over to him.

 

“Amazing,” the blonde replies with a grin.

 

Bucky’s cheeks go pink and he looks down at the floor.

 

Steve uses his hands to spell out the guy’s name in ASL, to regain his attention. “Kinda random, but my friends invited me to this house party next weekend… you don’t have to come, but I was wonderin’ if you wanted to? She told me to bring someone,” he clears his throat, feeling embarrassed already.

 

“Can I think about it?”

 

“Course!” Steve says.

 

“Do you, um, maybe want my number? So, you don’t have to keep emailing me,” the brunette asks, and Steve basically chokes on air.

 

Bucky’s eyebrows raise. “Are you okay?” He asks, sounding genuinely quite concerned.

 

“Yeah,” Rogers gasps. “Uh, here.” He gets his phone out of his pocket and opens up contacts, then hands it to Bucky.

 

The guy types in his name and number into Steve’s contacts. He gives it back and their fingers brush softly together. “Thanks, I — I’d better get going and edit these.” Steve says, avoiding looking him in the eye at all costs.

 

▪️


	5. Chapter 5

Six days have passed by and now Steve is sat in the chair opposite Nat’s makeup table, as she styles his hair with some gel. Clint is sitting on the bed waiting for them, even though he’s half dressed himself.

 

“I dunno what to wear,” the guy complains, causing Nat to roll her eyes.

 

She already dressed in a pair of ripped, black skinny jeans and a flattering black blouse. Of course, she’s planning to wear black heels too. “Should I match with you?” Clint continues.

 

“If you so wish,” Nat shrugs, finishing off Steve’s hair style and ruffling it a little.

 

The redhead walks over to her wardrobe, and pulls out a flannel tee that’s obviously her boyfriend’s. “Wear this.” She instructs, tossing the black and white garment into his arms.

 

“Thanks, babe!” Clint grins, and slips it on.

 

Steve turns in his chair. “Okay, we have to go and get Bucky soon. No being annoying or embarrassing — he’s shy.”

 

“Cross my heart, Stevie.” Barton mimics the action of crossing his heart with his finger.

 

Rogers looks over at Nat, who’s applying highlight to her cheekbones. “You know I’d never,” the girl says.

 

“Yeah, but keep an eye on your significant other, please.” He mumbles.

 

Nat smirks.

 

A few minutes later and everyone is ready to go. Clint is still tying the laces on his combat boots, so Natasha and Steve are waiting impatiently for him in the hallway. When he finally joins them, the couple follow their friend to where Bucky’s dorm complex is situated on campus. Sure enough the guy is standing there waiting, and Steve can’t help but stare a little… the guy is dressed a little differently than usual, but he still looks good. His black skinny jeans aren’t washed out or rolled up, and he’s wearing a white button up shirt underneath a leather jacket. His shoes are similar to Clint’s, but they look slightly more scuffed.

 

“Hey, Bucky!” Steve calls, waving for him to come down the steps.

 

The brunette hurries over. “Uh, hi,” he mumbles.

 

“This is Clint and Nat,” Rogers introduces his friends and they both smile. “Guys, this is Bucky.”

 

After the short introductions are over with, they make their way off campus and to Sam Wilson’s house. He lives there with a few other guys — mostly military. He’s having a leaving party, because him and his buddy, Riley, ship off next month. The house isn’t too far, since it’s still student housing, so it’s around a ten minute walk. The loud music can be heard from down the block before they even get to it, and once they arrive it’s clear that is party is more than popular already.

 

Steve looks at Bucky, who’s eyes are wide with something that looks a little like shock or terror. “Wanna go round back? It’ll probably be less busy,” Steve says and also signs as best as he can, because he knows that it’s dark and Bucky might not be able to read his lips too well.

 

The guy nods, pushing his glasses higher up his nose. “We’ll come too,” Nat mutters to her best friend, and gestures towards the front of the house.

 

“What’s he doing here?” Steve groans, leading the way through the gate and into the backyard.

 

“I guess he heard about the party — it wasn’t exactly invites only, unfortunately.” Clint adds, also sounding unimpressed as to who they’ve just seen.

 

The four of them walk up to a garden table with various amounts of alcohol displayed on top. “You drink?” Steve asks Bucky, offering him a beer.

 

He shrugs. “Sometimes, thanks.” And takes the bottle.

 

All four have drinks in no time, and are chatting away. Each time Clint says something he makes sure he signs it, and Nat makes sure she never says anything whilst facing away from Bucky. Steve smiles, knowing how included this must be making the guy feel — which is what he deserves, of course.

 

“Hey, guys!” A voice exclaims suddenly, and Rogers looks over to see Sam walking towards them. “Steve, Nat, Clint… new guy!” It’s obvious Wilson is already quite merry.

 

“This is Bucky,” the blonde informs the older guy. “Bucky, this is Sam.”

 

They exchange small greetings. “Enjoyin’ the party I hope?” Wilson asks then, to which everyone agrees with nods and smiles.

 

Someone nearby calls Sam’s name, so he excuses himself and stumbles off. Nat shakes her head, and turns back to the alcohol table. “She  _ always _ out drinks me,” Barton tells Bucky, who smiles a little.

 

About an hour goes by, and Steve has now consumed four beers and a handful of shots. Clint and Nat have moved onto vodka mixes and Barton seems determined to beat her tolerance for alcohol tonight. Bucky seems happy with just the one beer still in his hand, watching and laughing as Steve tries to dance to the song that’s currently playing.

 

“Nice moves,” a mocking tone interrupts their fun. Steve knows who it is before he even looks to see.

 

“Piss off, Rumlow.” He says, looking the taller guy directly in the eyes.

 

But, the guy isn’t even looking at him anymore. He’s looking directly behind him, so Steve turns. Bucky looks a little like he’s seen a ghost, so Rogers manages to put two and two together quite quickly. “Of course it was you,” he mutters under his breath, going over to stand beside James.

 

“I never got your name, kid… well, actually I never got anything from you.” He chuckles.

 

“Leave him alone, Brock. Go pester someone else.”

 

“Only making friendly conversation!” The guy raises his hands in defence. “How’s your diversity project going, Rogers? See — friendly, right?” He glances across at Natasha.

 

She just glares at him and turns back to Clint, continuing their conversation together. “God, everyone ignores me.” Brock mutters, but it’s loud enough for Steve to hear quite clearly.

 

“It’s going good, thanks.” Rogers states coldly.

 

“I mean — I’d gladly join… just, I’m not, like, disabled or gay or anything. I’m just plain old Brock!” He drunkenly laughs.

 

Steve clenches his fists. “Thanks for the offer, but I’m good.”

 

“I mean, I’ve nothing against you people… whatever, you know? Photograph whatever new age shit you wanna. Even your best friend who’s wearing that delightfully low cut shirt… are sluts considered diverse these days?” Brock laughs even louder.

 

That’s Steve’s last straw, and he lunges forward. He sends quite a sharp punch to Brock’s jaw, even making the guy stumble backwards a little bit. “Impressive!” Rumlow smirks, and takes a swing back.

 

Luckily, Rogers manages to dodge it. But, unfortunately wit the amount of alcohol he’s consumed tonight his reflexes aren’t what they normally are and the next hit that Brock delivers gets him right above the lip. But, Steve isn’t going to give up that easily. He shoves the boy directly in the chest and almost knocks him to his feet. He can hear Natasha yelling at him to stop in the background, and that’s the only second of distraction that Brock needs to grab Steve by the shoulders and slam him into the ground.

 

“Don’t touch him again.” Nat steps in between them, looking into Brock’s eyes with a threatening glare.

 

“Whatever,” Brock narrows his own eyes. “Kid ain’t worth nothing anyway.” He snaps.

 

“Then walk away, Rumlow.” She warns, taking a step forwards when the guy looks around her at Steve trying to get up.

 

He laughs to himself, and then turns around. Natasha sighs quietly from relief, and quickly kneels beside her friend. “You’re leaving,” she tells him sternly.

 

Nat gets to her feet and wanders over to Clint, who’s stood beside Bucky. “I’ll be back in an hour,” she informs him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

 

He nods, and then turns his head slightly. “Take Bucky with you? Poor guy looks like he’s gonna freak out,” Clint says.

 

Natasha squeezes her boyfriend’s hand, and then looks over at James. “Wanna come help me sort my idiot of a best friend out?” She asks him, and he nods.

 

The redhead yanks Steve to his feet and the three of them leave the garden. She waits until they’re away from all of the noise to scold him out loud though. “You are a stubborn, idiotic… ugh!” Natasha huffs. “You don’t need to hit anyone who calls me names, Steve.” Her voice grows softer, and she takes him by the shoulders and wipes a tear from underneath his eye.

 

They carry on walking in silence after this, until arriving in Natasha’s room again. She sits Steve down on the same chair he was in earlier, and goes into the bathroom. Nat returns with a hair dye stained towel, that she lays in his lap, and a wet cloth which she hands to him. “Lock up when your done, Clint has the spare key — I hope,” she tells him, and then kisses his forehead.

 

“It was nice to meet you, Bucky.” She tells the brunette, who’s still awkwardly standing by the door.

 

Natasha leaves a few seconds later, and the room is silent minus Steve’s wheezing where Brock had widened him not long ago. “Take a seat, Bucky. Nat won’t mind,” he says.

 

The boy does as he’s told, and sits on the edge of the bed. Steve notices his hands are shaking, and immediately feels to blame. “You okay?” He asks.

 

Bucky nods.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Are you?” The brunette says quite defensively, shocking Steve a little.

 

“Yeah…?”

 

Bucky stands up. “I’d b — better be getting back. Will you be okay?”

 

Some part of Steve wants him to stay, but he can tell the guy is anxious. “I’ll be fine,” he says.

 

“See you next week?”

 

“Sure.”

 

▪️


	6. Chapter 6

By the time it reaches Steve’s normal getting up time, he’s been lying awake for three hours already. He’s thankful to receive a text from Nat a few minutes later, informing him that she’s delivering coffee to him soon. The blonde quickly gets up and takes a shower, ignoring the ache in his back — despite the fact that he took some painkillers two hours ago. Brock had obviously pushed him to the ground a lot harder than his drunken self had realised the night before.

 

Just as he’s pulling a shirt over his head there’s a knock at his room door. “Come in,” Steve calls out, knowing that he unlocked it before going into the bathroom.

 

Nat enters moments later, carrying two coffees, one in each hand. She grimaces at the sight of Steve’s face — his top lip has quite a prominent cut, under and around his nose is bruised, but at least the swelling has reduced considerably from about six a.m. this morning.

 

“Oh, c’mon. It’s not  _ that _ bad,” the blonde mutters, taking his coffee from her hand.

 

“Speak for yourself, Rogers.” His friend raises her eyebrows, then sits down opposite him on the bed. “How was Bucky after I left?” Natasha switches subjects.

 

Steve shrugs, and sips his hot beverage. “He left pretty soon after you did… I think he was anxious. I probably ruined his whole night,” he sighs.

 

“Brock deserved what he got.” Nat says suddenly.

 

“Oh, so now you’re condemning my actions?”

 

She rolls her eyes. “I never said he didn’t deserve it. I just don’t want you getting hurt or into trouble in the process.”

 

They drink their coffees in silence for a while, until Steve breaks it with a question. “When Bucky left, he said ‘see you next week.’ Does that mean he wants to hang out, or do you think he just meant that he might see me around campus?”

 

Natasha smirks and then laughs a little. “You like him,” she states.

 

“Nat, don’t.”

 

“What? It’s cute to see you all wound up over the guy.” The redhead replies. “And, I think he means hang out. Or he’d say ‘see you around,’”

 

Steve nods. “Okay,” he says.

 

“Maybe he likes you too,” Nat teases.

 

“You know, next time I’m leaving my door locked.” Steve jokes.

 

▪️

 

By the time Monday rolls around, Steve’s injury doesn’t look anywhere near as bad as it did at the weekend. His lip is still cut and there’s still slight bruising, but Nat kindly lent him her concealer for his classes this morning — just in case he may have the displeasure of running into Brock.

 

Thankfully, he doesn’t see the guy all morning and gets through his two photography classes without anyone harassing him about the markings on his face. Steve heads back to room right after, still suffering from back pain and a brand new headache.

 

He’s just about to lie down and take a nap when his phone vibrates against his bedside table. Steve groans, and reaches out to check what it says. He’s since taken his contacts out, so the screen looks fuzzy, but when he realises it’s a message from Bucky he immediately wakes up.

 

**_Bucky: are you feeling okay after the fight?_ **

 

Rogers sighs. He’d been hoping that maybe the guy was going to ask him to come and study… but, it seems that he’s being caring and that’s obviously nice too. He types out a reply and gets out of bed. He really needs to continue his online portfolio that Nat has been persuading him to publish for weeks now — it’s going to be a place where people can contact him to take photos at their events. But, he’s been so busy with classes and all of his work that he just hasn’t had time to do it all.

 

He decides that he will take a few summer themed photos now, and then add them into the site for examples of his work. Steve gets his camera and makes sure that the prescription lens is attached. The blonde heads outside into the heat, audibly groaning at how it makes him feel practically unable to breath. Steve finds a spot where some wild flowers are growing, and starts taking snaps.

 

Unfortunately, he only manages to snap two photos before needing his inhaler. Steve rubs his eyes and retreats to a bench that’s located in the shade. This weather messes him up every year like clockwork, whilst everyone else is out enjoying it — he can even see a couple sunbathing together a few metres away. In fact, he’s so busy silently envying them that he jumps from fright when someone sits beside him.

 

It’s Bucky. He smiles softly, and holds his fist against his chest, turning it in a circular motion. “Didn’t mean to scare you,” he says quietly.

 

“Oh, uh, it’s okay,” Steve mumbles, shielding his eyes from the sun as he looks across at the brunette.

 

“Are you…” Bucky looks deep in thought, biting his thumbnail as he trails away from his words. “Are you okay?” His head tilts sideways, and Steve thinks it’s the cutest thing in the world.

 

Rogers nods.

 

“Allergies?” The boy guesses, glancing up at Steve’s mildly red eyes.

 

“Yeah,” he sighs back.

 

“Do you wanna come do some photo work in my room? I — I have drawing to do, and I need — I need someone to draw. Um, I haven’t had much practice at people,” Bucky asks, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

 

Feeling his heart skip a beat, Steve barely manages a “uh, sure!”

 

He follows Bucky to the same building he’d met him outside two nights ago. They walk up the steps and head inside, eventually arriving outside of the correct room. When they’re inside, Steve looks around in wonder — there’s a desk tucked into the corner of the room, and shelves slinging the walls next to it all holding neatly placed art supplies. There is a pin board on the wall above Bucky’s bed, with photos and drawings attached. There is one framed drawing above the desk, and it looks as if it was drawn by a talented little kid. Rogers takes in each detail of the organised space and exhales.

 

“Wow,” he mutters.

 

Bucky doesn’t see what he said, nor could he hear it, so he taps Steve gently on the shoulder. When the blonde turns, he smiles. “Your drawings are amazing!” He says.

 

Barnes blushes. “Really?”

 

Nodding, Steve goes over to the art corner in order to take a closer look at everything. There’s a half finished drawing of some flowers on a page of the opened sketch book that lies upon the desk. They have so much detail, and Steve really is in awe of it all.

 

“You can sit down, if you want. I’ll just kinda sketch here… tap me if you need me. Is that okay?” Bucky says quickly, and Steve almost doesn’t catch all of it.

 

Sitting down on the bed, he then realises he hasn’t answered. “Yeah, that’s fine.” The blonde smiles, and then Bucky sits down at his desk.

 

The next time the artist turns back to glance at his newest model… Steve is asleep. He’s curled up and snorting softly. Bucky’s eyebrows raise, and he slowly reaches for his phone. He unlocks it, and types out a text to his sister.

 

**_Bucky: you know Steve, that guy I told you about?_ **

 

**_Becks: the one we saw photographing the redhead? The one who you said had pretty, blonde hair… the one who you thought had bright blue eyes and a shy smile??_ **

 

**_Bucky: Alright. You remember_ **

 

**_Becks: what about him??_ **

 

**_Bucky: he’s asleep on my bed. help_ **

 

**_Bucky: wait he’s moving_ **

 

Steve stirs with a groan, and immediately bolts up when he realises what he’d done. Cheeks flushed from embarrassment, he looks up to see the brunette looking directly at him. “I’m so sorry,” he mutters. “Dammit, I left my contacts in my room.” Rogers then realises aloud.

 

“You should go back and get some rests, uh, no offence but you look terrible.” Bucky says, with genuine worry lace throughout his tone.

 

Steve sighs. “I will. But, I’ll come back so you can draw me in a few days?” He offers.

 

The guy smiles. “I’d like that.”

 

▪️

 

When the blonde arrives back at his room he fishes his glasses out of his bedside table drawer and puts them on. He sighs from the frustration he’s caused himself today, and takes a couple of aspirin pills. Steve plops down on his bed and sends a text to his group chat.

 

**_Steve: Bucky wanted to draw me_ **

 

**_Clint: Gay_ **

 

**_Nat: ‘wanted’ ???_ **

 

**_Steve: I fell asleep on his bed and he told me I basically look like shit,, so I’m back in my room :))_ **

 

**_Nat: well, at least he was honest_ **

 

**_Steve: anyone wanna swap lives for a day ?_ **

 

**_Clint: so u wanna be straight?_ **

 

**_Steve: ew no wtf_ **

 

**_Nat: go see the nurse, dork_ **

 

**_Steve: it’s just allergies… it’s the middle of summer, Tasha_ **

 

**_Nat: remember that time I got “married” as a kid and you were too sick to come watch so we snuck into your backyard and you watched out the window?_ **

 

**_Clint: wait my girlfriend cheated on me ??_ **

 

**_Nat: ha ha_ **

 

**_Clint: who was your spouse ?_ **

 

**_Nat: Rosemary Garner_ **

 

**_Clint: how delightfully bi of you_ **

 

**_Nat: indeed… the day she shared her cookie with me was the day I knew I was bi as hell. coincidentally that’s where my grandparents said I was going when my mom accidentally let slip I had a girlfriend in ninth grade whoops_ **

 

**_Clint: I love you_ **

 

**_Steve: what is the point to this story ?_ **

 

**_Nat: point is, my childhood marriage was on the hottest day of the year. so moral of the story is you gotta go to the nurse_ **

 

**_Steve: you have a strange way of getting me to do things_ **

 

**_Clint: ;)_ **

 

**_Steve: I’ll go tomorrow, maybe_ **

 

**_Steve: control your boyfriend first_ **

 

**_▪️_ **


	7. Chapter 7

**_▪️_ **

 

Steve wakes up to the sound of pouring rain, and he smiles. He has a morning class in an hour, but he really would rather walk to it in the rain than the burning sun. He smiles even wider when he checks his phone and finds out that the weather is a lot cooler today and the pollen count is significantly lower. He still takes his allergy pills, plus vitamins and inhalers… but, today will be a good day.

 

He makes sure to bring an umbrella to and from class, which was a good plan since it’s raining even harder on his way back. Steve decides to work on his website for the rest of the day, and switches on his laptop upon arriving back inside. Just as Steve sits down, he hears a small knock at the door.

 

Getting out of his seat, Steve checks the peephole first. As soon as he sees who it is and the state that they’re in, he yanks the door open. “Bucky, what happened?!” He asks, becoming face to face with the poor guy.

 

Bucky is soaked from head to toe due to the rain, and although his glasses are all fogged up, Steve can see that he’s crying. “I — I’m sorry, I didn’t know who else to come to.” He chokes out, beginning to turn away.

 

The blonde grabs Bucky by the hand. “You aren’t going anywhere,” he says firmly, gently tugging him inside and closing the door. “C’mon, tell me what happened.”

 

The brunette takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes, more tears spilling down his flushed cheeks. “I — I was in the library, I freaked out.” He gasps for breath, and Steve rests his hands on the guy’s shoulders.

 

Bucky has to look at Steve’s lips to watch him talk, although he can barely concentrate on something as simple as breathing right now. “Why didn’t you ask me to come?”

 

“You needed to rest,” he replies, rubbing his eyes with his already wet, denim sleeve.

 

Steve chuckles softly. “I think you gotta rest now… listen, I can lend you some clothes and you can take a hot shower? Just take deep breaths. You freaked out and that’s okay.” He reassures him slowly.

 

Bucky nods. “It — it is?”

 

“Yes.”

 

After a few minutes of standing on the spot and focusing on his breathing, Bucky stops hyperventilating and his sobs subside. Steve rummages around in his wardrobe for the comfiest thing he can find, then hands the brunette a pair of grey sweatpants and a navy blue hoodie. “They’re clean,” he tells him.

 

Bucky manages to briefly thank him through a quick sign, and then puts the clothes in the bathroom. Steve assumes he will work out how to use the shower, and there’s already a pile of clean towels in the room too. Bucky takes out his hearing aids and undressed himself, his hands still shaking. He spends a while in the shower, trying to figure out a way to get out of here as soon as possible… but, Steve isn’t letting that happen until he knows that James is okay.

 

When he exits the bathroom, Steve is sat at his desk. He turns, after pushing his laptop screen down a little. “Better?” He asks, watching Bucky adjust the hearing aids in his ears.

 

“I’m real sorry, I gotta go.” Bucky says, avoiding eye contact and trying to find his glasses. In the process he bumps into the bed, and falls onto the mattress.

 

Steve starts laughing. “That’s a sign you gotta stay. It’s pouring out there, try relax a little and I’ll walk you back in a while?” He offers, looking over at the blushing boy.

 

The brunette looks nervous. “Okay,” he says softly. He looks so cosy wearing Steve’s clothes and so… huggable.

 

“Here,” Rogers hands the guy back his glasses.

 

Bucky puts them on.

 

“You can lie down, I mean a nap for a nap?” He jokes, making Bucky laugh.

 

“I should get back,” he replies.

 

Steve’s eyebrows raise. “In that weather?” He gestures over to the window.

 

“I — I don’t wanna bother you,”

 

“Consider me extremely unbothered.” Rogers smiles.

 

“Really?”

 

The blonde nods.

 

▪️

 

**_Wednesday afternoon._ **

 

Bucky had actually slept over at Steve’s until late evening, due to the rain going on for so long. They’d talked when he woke up — just idle chat, but it was nice. Steve really feels like he’s gotten to know the guy a little more and hopes he’ll be less shy next time they meet. It’ll be nice to be able to get him to open up.

 

He’d promised to help Barnes study today. They arranged to meet at the library around three pm, since neither of them have classes then. Steve is adamant that he won’t bother the guy, just keep a look out for anyone who’s looking for trouble — a.k.a Brock.

 

So, that’s where he’s walking to now. Steve pushes open the door to the library, holding it open for a younger looking student rushing in after him. They thank him quickly, and he smiles. He scans the room for Bucky, and sees him sat at a table. The brunette gives him a small wave, mouthing ‘hi,’ amongst the action. Waving back, Rogers hurries over.

 

“Where should I sit?” He asks, standing above him.

 

Bucky gestures to the chair beside him. As Steve sits down, he glances at the sketchbook open on the table. The page is full of nature sketches and they’re so creative. He tries not to stare at them, but the brunette is now blushing and fumbling to close the book.

 

“Sorry,” Steve says, balling up his fist and rubbing it in a circle against his chest.

 

Shaking his head, Barnes picks up a pencil. “It’s fine. I’m just not used to people seeing my drawings all the time,” he mumbles softly.

 

“Carry on, I won’t bother you.” Steve reiterates.

 

They’ve known one another for just under three weeks now, yet Rogers feels there’s so much more to find out about Bucky. He’s painfully shy and Steve just wants to take him out and — totally just as friends… okay, totally _not_ as friends — talk about his favourite things, or what his pet peeves are. Find out about his family a little more, discuss stupid shit like cheesy tv show preferences. But, that seems like it’ll truly never happen.

 

Sitting in silence makes Steve feel extremely awkward, but if it makes Bucky feel comfortable then so be it. The guy draws and writes annotations for almost an hour,  early getting lost in his work as he relaxes more. But, Rogers notices him take subtle glances every now and then, as if he’s checking Steve is still there. It’s almost coming up to half past four when Barnes shuts his sketchbook, and looks across at the blonde beside him.

 

“Thanks for being here,” he says softly. “Um, are you hungry?” Bucky asks, clearly nervous.

 

“Wanna head to the campus cafe?” Steve suggests. “If you want… or, we can just meet up again tomorrow,” he adds, not wanting to pressure the guy.

 

“Do you want to meet up and I could draw you?”

 

Steve almost chokes.

 

“Yeah, sure!” He beams, regaining his calmness as quickly as possible.

 

Bucky smiles, and stands up. “Seeya tomorrow,” he says.

 

▪️

 

**_Clint: Steven_ **

 

**_Steve: what do you want_ **

 

**_Clint: who says I want anything ? :(_ **

 

**_Clint: okay jk I do need a favour_ **

 

**_Steve: yes?_ **

 

**_Clint: can you babysit for me this weekend plsssssssssss I’ll buy our next pizza_ **

 

**_Steve: I thought Nat was your designated guardian?_ **

 

**_Clint: funny_ **

 

**_Steve: what times do you need me for?_ **

 

**_Clint: 9am until evening?? My mom is picking up extra shifts and me and Nat have had this outdoor cinema thing planned for a while now, you’re my life saver <33333_ **

 

**_Steve: alright pls stop_ **

 

**_Clint: THANKSSSS !!!_ **

 

**_▪️_ **


	8. Chapter 8

**_The next morning._ **

 

After classes Steve and Bucky had planned to meet under the tree by the rose garden, so that Barnes can draw him. Steve is currently on his way now, pretending that he’s not internally questioning his outfit choice, hair style and wondering if his eyes are too watery for Bucky to be able to draw him okay.  _ Will he be able to sit still for long enough? Is Bucky going to ask him to change outfits? _

 

He’s almost reached their meeting place when he hears someone yell out his name. Steve grimaces, stopping in his footsteps. Spinning around, he settles eyes upon Brock. “What do you want?” He deadpans.

 

“Just wanted a friendly chat,” the guy smirks.

 

Steve sighs. “I don’t have time for this, Rumlow. Seriously, what do you want?”

 

“Was wondering if you wanted to finish our fight from the other week… despite me winning. I feel like sober Steven might have a better chance,” he starts laughing obnoxiously in Steve’s face, but the blonde just stares at him with an unamused expression.

 

“Yeah, I really don’t have time for this,” Rogers mutters, going to turn away.

 

“Off to see that weird kid again?” Steve tries to keep walking. Brock wants a reaction. “Everyone knows you have a crush, Steven. You and your gay friends, god it’s disgusting how you have to practically flaunt around together and date everyone. Kinda weird, if you ask me.”

 

The blonde stops. He turns around. “Don’t talk shit about my friends, Rumlow.” He says eerily calmly.

 

“What? You are  _ gay _ aren’t you?” He utters the term like it’s gross to say out loud.

 

“I’m bi, but you wouldn’t get it,” Steve murmurs, his jaw clenched.

 

Brock walks closer, and then smirks again. But, this time he’s looking at someone else… Bucky is a few feet away. He’d been waiting for Steve for almost ten minutes now, and decided to see if he was nearby, since he hadn’t text back in a while. But, Rogers still hasn’t registered the guy’s presence behind him. So, Bucky watches on. Wondering if Steve really is the kind and gentle person he makes out to be.

 

“I couldn’t care less what you are. You, Natasha… that weird kid, maybe you’re all gay? Is that why you hang out? Like a cult,” Brock laughs.

 

“I’m bi too, actually.” Bucky speaks up, and walks over to Steve. He stands directly beside him. “And, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

 

“Why’d you talk so funny?” Brock frowns.

 

Barnes clenches his fists and his eyes start to sting. Steve lunges forwards, but stops suddenly. He doubles over and groans. “Fuck, not now,” he gasps for breath.

 

Of course, Bucky has no idea what he’s doing — all he can see is his back. He looks up at Brock, who seems to be sporting a shocked expression. Barnes rushes to Steve’s side, noticing how his chest is rising and falling much too fast.

 

“I knew he couldn’t fight again,” Rumlow scoffs, but there’s a slight hint of worry laced through his sarcastic tone.

 

Bucky narrows his eyes at the guy. “Could you fuck off before you cause anymore problems? Unless you’re a qualified doctor, but you can’t even make up genuine insults without mocking sexualities or disabilities, so I doubt you’d understand something as complex as medicine.”

 

Steve practically chokes with laughter at this point, gripping his inhaler until his knuckles turn white. He watches Brock’s facial expression with great joy, the guy is actually speechless and it’s priceless. “This — it’s not over,” he snaps, and turns around to walk away.

 

“That was… that…” Rogers tries to speak, but fails miserably. He can feel Bucky’s hand on the centre of his back, rubbing comforting circles but it’s not helping despite how helpful he’s being. Steve shakes up his inhaler again, and groans.

 

“Let’s go to the nurse,” the brunette says, holding onto Steve’s hand.

 

Steve manages to nod. Thankfully, they’re quite close to the building, so the journey isn’t too long. The second they arrive the onsite nurse almost drops the paperwork she’s holding, and ushers Steve into the nearest treatment room. They administer an IV line with a high dosage of reliever medication, and connect him up to oxygen. All the while Bucky has to wait outside, an he feels like he’s waiting for a family member. The pain and fear is so strong, he has to take deep breaths so as to avoid an anxiety attack himself.

 

Finally, after about forty minutes, they bring Steve out. “I swear I’m fine, they’re exaggerating,” he mumbles underneath the oxygen mask, and Bucky has no idea what the hell he's just said.

 

Steve is much too exhausted to remember how to sign the sentence, so after registering the confusion on the poor guy’s face, he points to himself and then does a thumbs up. Bucky laughs softly, blinking back tears. He follows them into the small ward that’s situated inside of the building, and sits beside the bed. Finally, when the nurse leaves, they can both exhale a sigh of relief.

 

They look at one another for a few moments, searching for something to say. Steve props the oxygen mask atop of his head. “Thanks for staying,” he smiles.

 

“You… you scared me then,” Bucky whispers.

 

“Sorry,”

 

“No, it’s okay. It’s — I —“

 

“STEVEN ROGERS!” Natasha’s voice echoes throughout the (thankfully empty) ward. “Oh my god, don’t scare me like that.” She says, rushing over and enveloping him into a hug.

 

Clint walks over after that, joining in and making it a group hug. “Uh, amazing to see you guys and stuff… but, how’d you know?” He asks, as they let go after hearing that he’s struggling to breathe again.

 

Nat puts the mask back over his face, then points towards Bucky. “We’d been jokingly spamming your phone, and I guess Mr. Smart ass over there guessed your password and replied.”

 

“Wait, how’d you get my phone?” He looks at Bucky, and then sees Clint sign what he’s just asked. “Thanks,” Steve mutters.

 

“Uh, it fell out of your pocket and the nurse gave it to me.”

 

“Huh…” Rogers mumbles.

 

Natasha rolls her eyes. A few moments later the nurse comes over, letting them know that they want to keep Steve in for observations overnight, but it was most likely a mixture of the heat, pollen and stress that caused the attack.

 

“Do I even need to ask what caused the stress? Or, should I say  _ who? _ ” Nat mumbles, her eyebrows raised.

 

The blonde looks reserved, and avoids eye contact. But, then a smirk starts to play upon his features. Nat frowns. “What?” She asks.

 

“You should’ve seen Bucky stand up to Brock, it was hilarious!” He exclaims.

 

Clint continues to translate what Steve is mumbling underneath his mask, and Barnes feels his cheeks turn a little pink. “It was nothing,” he mutters. “I just kinda told him to stop being the ableist dick that he is, I guess.”

 

“He rendered him speechless!” Steve exclaims gleefully.

 

Nat smiles. “Someone ought to have said something, and good on you.” She tells him.

 

Then, she nudges Clint in the side. “Wha — ohhh,” he whispers, and she rolls her eyes.

 

“We have to get going and study,” the redhead says. “We’ll come by later, Steve.” She ruffles his hair and gives him a hug.

 

Barton pats Steve on the shoulder and grins at Bucky, then the couple walk out of the ward. Leaving the brunette sat with his friend… alone.

 

▪️


	9. Chapter 9

**_Saturday afternoon._ **

 

Steve was allowed to leave the hospital by Friday morning, since everything was fine overnight. Bucky stayed by his side until he was told to leave by a nurse, and even then he didn’t want to go. He’d made sure Steve was comfortable, gotten him water, and they’d talked about classes and home life a bit too. It really opened Rogers’ eyes to how caring the guy is… and how much Steve Rogers likes him.

 

Well, he already knew he liked him. He knew he liked his look the second he’d spotted himmat the gardens with Nat. But, each day passes and Steve finds another reason to keep his crush going. It’s just… he has no idea how to express his feelings to the guy. Steve now knows that Bucky is also bisexual, but that doesn’t mean the guy likes him back. He’ll just have to wait for… a better moment to bring the subject of dating up into conversation somehow.

 

Steve had text Clint yesterday to reassure him that he’ll still babysit, on his way out of the hospital. In fact, Barnes had text asking if he needed anything around the same time he was leaving. And, Steve in his slightly drowsy and stupid state had offered for the guy to join him in the babysitting evening. He has no idea why he did it. Maybe for company. Maybe so Clint’s sister can have Bucky to relate to, since Steve isn’t as good at signing. Honestly though, he definitely grinned when Barnes agreed a few minutes later.

 

So, now he’s on his way to meet Bucky outside of his dorm, so that they can both walk into the city and get the subway to Barton’s house. He doesn’t live too far away, it’s only a fifteen minute ride on the subway and then another ten minutes to walk from there. His Mom and her daughter live in a small neighbourhood just on the outskirts of the city itself, and it’s close to a nice playground too. His Mom works hard to afford the house, which is why she’s usually working.

 

“Hey,” Rogers greets the brunette, who’s already standing waiting.

 

Bucky sends him a small wave, and Steve grins back. The guy is wearing the cutest outfit — a pair of denim overalls, and underneath is a lilac tee. His shoes are white converse, and Barnes has doodled a little bi flag onto the side.

 

He spots Steve looking at them, and blushes. “I figured, uh, since we both came out as bi in front of one another… that these were appropriate,” Bucky giggles softly.

 

“You’re —“ Steve quickly stops himself from blurting out the word ‘adorable.’ “You’re right.” He says.

 

The pair head to the subway and chat a little as they go. Steve feels like they’re at least classed as good friends now, because Barnes seems so much more relaxed when he’s around the guy. But, of course the blonde is still longing for more.

 

When they arrive at Clint’s house, he answers the door. His little sister is hiding behind his legs, her hair tied up in two pigtails so that her pink, sparkly hearing aids are on show. Steve notices Bucky smiling down at her, as he shuts the front door behind them.

 

“Natasha, darling, our saviours are here!” Barton yells, earning a small hit to the ankle from his sister who was clearly startled by the sudden loud noise.

 

The girl was born deaf, and can only hear slightly muffled sounds when she has her hearing aids in. If you talk close enough to her and face her she can make out what you’re saying, but she’s still so young anyway and isn’t responding well to speech therapy. Which is why Clint and his Mom are now pretty much fluent in ASL.

 

The redhead exits the living room, ready to leave with her boyfriend. She waves ‘bye’ to Clint’s little sister. “We’ll be back by midnight, I promise!” Barton says, leaning in to kiss Steve as a joke and the guy swats him away.

 

Barton laughs slightly menacingly, before crouching down to give his sister a hug. He tells her that Uncle Steve and his friend will take care of her, and that he will be back at night time. She nods and does a pinky promise with him.

 

“Seeya, Bucky!” Clint waves, opening the front door and taking Nat’s hand.

 

She waves at them too, and then they close the front door and Steve hears the engine of their car start up. The blonde turns to the girl sat on the stairs, looking like she’s going to cry. Before he can do anything to help though, Bucky crouches down in front of her. At first she shys away, but then he speaks to her.

 

“I’m Bucky.” He tells her, and finger spells his name out. “I’m like you.” The guy carefully points to her hearing aids.

 

She frowns, and stares at his ears. “They’re in here,” he points inside of his ear. “But yours are way cooler!”

 

Still not convinced, she doesn’t move.

 

“What’s your name?” Bucky asks.

 

Extremely hesitantly, she finger spells out ‘Clara.’

 

“Clara?” He repeats out loud as well as spelling it in sign.

 

The girl nods, still looking for his hearing aids. Bucky smiles, and the reaches up towards one of his ears. He carefully takes one out, holding it in his hand. Clara can tell they don’t look like hers, but it seems that she now believes him because she smiles and points to him and then back to herself.

 

“Just like you!” Bucky laughs, putting the hearing aid back in.

 

Clara gets up from the stairs, and runs over to Steve. She starts holding her hand up a little like a scout would (the finger sign for ‘b’), and pointing to Bucky. Clara tubs on Steve’s t-shirt, bouncing up and down on the spot.

 

“You’ve made her entire day, I think.” Rogers laughs, looking over at Bucky who’s never looked happier himself.

 

The brunette gets to his feet, only to be bombarded by Clara again. She takes him by the hand and leads him into the living room. There’s various toys scattered across the floor, and a kid’s DVD that has a sign interpreter in the corner of the screen is playing on the TV. She picks up a teddy bear, and then shows it to Bucky.

 

“That’s her favourite toy, you really are privileged.” Steve tells him, and takes a seat on the couch.

 

He watches as Bucky sits down on the floor, letting Clara introduce him to all of her things. A few minutes later she sits opposite him, and holds up her hands. She extends her thumb and pinky fingers and spins her hands around. Bucky nods straight away, and picks up a toy car. He races it around the floor and chases her, making her laugh.

 

Steve can’t help but admire and feel an overwhelming sense of happiness at the pair interacting. Usually, if not with her family or with Steve, the poor kid can be miserable. Clint often tells him about her rare kindergarten days where she just wails. She doesn’t exactly get along well with her speech therapist or the child psychologist either, so the family decided to give it a break and save some money as well as for Clara’s sake.

 

The only sounds she can make are crying and laughing, but she can say ‘Mama’ and ‘C’ for Clint. She can sign most words now, and points to the things she wants. But, for the rest of the time she doesn’t talk. Clint’s Mom is always worried she’ll never gain speech, but is torn between keeping Clara happy and not spending so much funds on seeing the speech therapist, but right now they’re in the process of trying to talk at home with the help of some online blogs that give advice. Steve wonders if he should ask Bucky to help them.

 

The trio spend the rest of the day together, and it’s honestly the easiest day Steve has ever had babysitting. They play in the garden with bubbles, watch a cartoon and then eat dinner when it comes to an end. Bucky reads a bedtime story to Clara, and she blows both him and Steve a kiss. After putting in her pacifier she falls straight to sleep, and the two guys creep slowly out of the room and back downstairs.

 

When they sit down on the couch, Rogers looks across at his friend. “You know how amazing you were, right?” He says.

 

Bucky smiles, scratching at the back of his neck as his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. “You think so?” He asks.

 

Steve nods enthusiastically. “She loved you! She’s usually so hesitant around strangers.”

 

“She’s so sweet,” Barnes replies. “Her signing is good, Clint and her Mom should she proud.”

 

The blonde nods in agreement. “Hey, I was wondering two things…” he begins, awaiting Bucky to nod back at him to go on. “Firstly, Clint’s Mom is worried she’ll never talk, because she was so scared of speech therapy and the psychologist and stuff. So, maybe you could chat to them? I was also wondering if you’d like to help me out with helping her feel calm for a photo session sometime next week? If you were both in it, it’d really be awesome for my project.” He explains.

 

Bucky watches intently until Steve has finished talking. “I’d definitely talk to them, yeah. I mean… I didn’t talk properly until I was  nine, so it isn’t uncommon. But, she might not want to talk.” He shrugs.

 

“Yeah, they started going down that route, but they didn’t wanna freak her out and funds got hard.” The blonde replies.

 

Barnes nods. “Well, they’ve done a great job in raising her so far. Oh, and about the shoot — I’d love that,” he grins.

 

“I’ll text you tomorrow, after I talk to Clint.”

 

“It’s a date,” Bucky grins.

 

Steve’s heart skips a beat.

 

▪️


	10. Chapter 10

After Steve had asked Clint and his Mom about putting Clara in his project, they were both more than happy and agreed right away. So, he had started preparing for it then and there. They decided to just take the photos at the house, since that’s where she is the most comfortable. Rogers text Bucky that evening, letting him know the details for the next shoot. A part of him was nervous when his cell phone buzzed and showed the enthusiastic reply. It’s like, now he’s finally getting to know the guy, he’s afraid something will take that away from them.

 

But, now it’s Saturday again and Steve is waiting for Bucky outside of his dorm block. The brunette appears right on time, wearing some smart clothes that look extremely good on him. His shirt is short sleeved, but it’s jet black with tiny white stars all over it. His black jeans are tight, but not too skinny. And, finally the shoes he’s wearing are a deep blue colour, and they have purple laces tied into bows.

 

“I love the outfit,” Rogers tries to comment without blushing, but fails rather miserably.

 

Barnes smiles shyly. After signing ‘thank you’ with his hand, they start walking together. “So, I talked to Clint and stuff, him and his Mom are real excited. Also, I mentioned you helping Clara with speech and his Mom almost cried. Not kidding,” the blonde chuckles quietly.

 

“I’m glad to be of help,” Bucky replies.

 

“And… this shoot is gonna be on the theme of community, is that okay? I know Clara is only three, but I have another two paged spread on community. This guy in art class — that’s how I met him, uh it was my extra credit… I finished a couple months ago, anyway — he has an African family and some friends who live in Brooklyn. So, his Aunt and Grandmother cooked for us all and I got some awesome photos. Uh, I have a part about things that are important to me too, like Nat. Um… the theme is kind diversity, self love… community, and friendship.” Steve rambles, not really knowing when to stop as he realises he’s never really explained his project to Bucky this in depth before.

 

“Steve?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Bucky laughs softly. “You were talking kinda fast, but I caught most of that. I’m more than happy with your project,” he tells him and Steve feels himself blushing all over again.

 

“God… sorry,” he mumbles.

 

“It’s alright,” Barnes smiles, as the pair enter the subway.

 

When they arrive at Clint’s house, he answers the door. Clara is hiding behind him, but when she realises who’s arriving she changes persona quite quickly. She starts signing the letter ‘B’ and then starts pointing to Steve and grinning.

 

“I told you they’d be here soon!” Her brother laughs, crouching down so she can read his lips.

 

“Mom dressed her in her favourite nice outfit,” Barton explains, as she runs into the living room.

 

She’s wearing a dusty pink pinafore with a pair of white leggings underneath, and her t-shirt has small, embroidered bumblebees all over the white material. Her hair is up in pigtails, with bright pink bows tied neatly in both. “It was a lot of effort keeping her tidy for this long,” he adds, as the three of them follow into the living room.

 

Steve laughs, since it’s only ten o’clock in the morning. He gets out all of his camera equipment, and sits down on the couch. Glancing upwards, he notices that Bucky is still standing up. “You can just be natural, forget I’m even here.” Rogers says with a smile.

 

Shrugging, Bucky sits down on the floor and Clara shows him her bubble machine. They stay sat together for a little while, until Barnes suggests taking the bubble machine outdoors. Silently thanking him for the better backdrop, Steve follows them out into the garden and starts snapping photographs.

 

The four stay at the house for the majority of the day, despite the previous plan being to stay for a couple of hours and then leave. But, after Steve collected enough photos it was almost lunch time and Clint informed them that he had pizza in the oven. Then Clara fell asleep on Bucky, so they couldn’t really move. And, when she woke up she wanted him to watch her favourite cartoon with her. Then it was time for Steve to have a hug and watch some TV, and then it was dinner time.

 

Before they knew it, they’d been roped into bedtime story duty — much to Clint’s amusement. It’s almost eight pm now, and the pair who’d arrived in the morning are finally getting ready to leave again.

 

“Thanks so much,” Steve says to his friend, as they head towards the door together.

 

Barton grins. “Thank you. You’ve saved me another night of reading the same damn story,” he laughs.

 

“I thought it was quite gripping… especially when the bunny found her carrot again. Totally unpredictable,” Barnes jokes and they all crack up.

 

They say their goodbyes, and then Bucky and Steve head back towards the subway. They’re both too tired to make conversation, but it’s a comfortable silence as they travel back to campus together. The blonde drops his friend off at his dorm building, and Bucky thanks him for a great day. “I can’t wait to see your finished project,” he smiles, waving as he ascends the steps up to the door.

 

Steve waves back, and heads back to his own room. When he’s changed into some more comfortable attire, he sits cross legged upon his bed and transfers his photos to his laptop. He starts looking through them, choosing a few favourites that will make it into his project. A grin spreads across his face as he looks at each one. There’s one particular one that takes his liking though — it’s Bucky and Clara outside, and he’s holding her up in the air to pop a bubble that had floated up too high for her to reach. Her hand is outstretched and they’re both laughing. The lighting is perfect, the colours complement each other and their facial expressions are priceless and sweet.

 

He sighs contentedly, and closes the laptop. Steve will print them tomorrow and add them to his pages. After another successful day spent with some of his favourite people, he falls asleep with a smile.

 

▪️


End file.
